What? Feudal Japan?
by shady-character
Summary: The story of three unsuspecting girls thrown into the feudal world. A sarcastic changeling, A punky witch, a pyromaniac with ADD, and Kagome is kidnapped! Must I say more?
1. Lost!

Disclaimer: Though it will be my dying wish, I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Sadly, they are owned by Rumiko Takahashi.

This is my first fanfic, so please don't discard this humble author's story right away; instead, R/R, because I know I need some constructive criticism! Thanx for reading!

Well, on with the show...

Chapter 1

_Meagan was dreaming. She was sure she was—this happened often, but…never quite like this. It had been a tough day; high school was definitely not a walk in the park. She had a dream every night, a dream so vivid and clear that she could recall it to the finest point the next morning. That was not the only weird thing about her dreams. They always came true, in some way shape or form. Sometimes she had felt like she had no imagination, like if she only saw real things, did that mean she was creatively challenged? It ran in the family, and started up three years ago at age thirteen. She had almost gone into shock as the things she saw in her dreams slowly but surely played out in the real world. Then she met Emily. Emily was not the same as she…but close enough. They had slowly accepted another into their secluded group—Elaina. Elaina was not as different as them, but she wasn't a conformist to say the least. It had been her friends who helped her through these times, and even though her mother tried to help, Meagan could never understand. And she probably never would, but that didn't stop the dreams from flashing through her brain at night. But now…now she was dreaming about something other than the future. She was dreaming of the past…but not quite. She was dreaming of the future of the past—but that was ridiculous, there's no such thing as the future of the past. It was almost as if two worlds had collided and the future was changing the past, though it was already history…_

"_Here." The girl with raven hair said decisively, setting down her bag with a sigh. She was average looking, but her uniform was foreign to Meagan. It did not matter; the dream told her it was a uniform._

"_Fine." Said a sullen boy with silver hair and a strange aura about him, Meagan had never seen this aura anywhere before—it had died out by the time she was born. Hanyou, the dream told her. The boy gazed in a protective way at the girl, with his amber eyes, while she unpacked her bag and began mechanically collecting wood for a fire._

"_It seems safe." He said, planning to stay up all night on watch anyways._

"_Ramen?" The girl said, offering the Hanyou a small plastic cup and a pair of chopsticks. _

_The dream began to pull apart, giving way to the blackness of sleep, just as the Hanyou silently accepted the cup._

Meagan woke from her dreamlike state with a start. "What does it mean…?" she whispered to herself.

It was a warm gusty day, a summer day full of promise, of opportunity, of-

Boredom.

Elaina, a tall lanky teenager was slightly appalled at the lack of social interaction she was having on a summer Saturday. Meagan had avoided her futile attempts to go to the movies rather expertly, and Emily had CBD—Conner Bath Duty, which involved chasing a five year old around with a hose and a handful of soap, begging him to "stop running around outside naked!", a scenario Elaina didn't picture herself in.

So Elaina had gathered up her old sweater and hat, tied her hair back, and stepped out onto her street. It was a quiet street; her house was on a dead end, the last house, next to a thickly forested area. Her house was tall and white, a house she'd lived in all her life and knew like the back of her hand. She always loved to run into the forest, find the nearest tree, climb as high as she could, then rush on to the next tree, so on and so forth. To cut those trees down would be like cutting down all the memories of her childhood.

Elaina walked in to the forest twirling her army hat (old hat that has camouflage print on it) as she went deeper and deeper into the forest. While she was walking, something new caught her eye: a big hole in an old tree trunk. With no further thought to why that hole was nonexistent the day before, she exclaimed, "Oooooooo that looks cool and time wasting!" as she crawled blindly into the hole.

Then all of the sudden the wind started to blow outside the hole. Everything went black, terrifyingly black, so black she couldn't see the herself! She didn't know what was happening, she felt like she was dying! Was she dying? Did something in the hole kill her? Then all of the sudden it stopped. She blinked. She walked outside. _Whoa! I'm not dead! _She thought gratefully, and with much releif. For a moment she had felt as if she had blinked out of existence. Then she looked around for the first time at the scenery. _What?_ _Where am I?_ She thought, starting to panic. She was definitely not in Kansas anymore.

"Where the hell is she?" Yelled a very impatient Emily.

"I don't know you're the mind reader not me!" Yelled an equally impatient Meagan. "……(long pause of thought)………Oh yeah!" Said Emily. "Honestly, how could you forget about your own powers?" Questioned Meagan flatly. "……Don't know……" was the reply.

Emily and Meagan had been searching for Elaina ever since they had gotten a frantic call from Elaina's mom, saying that Elaina was missing when she got home from work, and hadn't come home yet. "Besides Elaina, you two know the forest the best!" She had said, implying that they looked for Elaina immediately. Emily and Meagan had quickly agreed, arriving as a two person search party at Elaina's home minutes after. The sky was beginning to darken, the sun slowly extinguishing in a burst of orange and red light. Emily only used her powers for emergencies (and sometimes when provoked), and this qualified as an emergency. The two had not spoken to each other for almost half an hour, Emily concentrating on tracking Elaina, Meagan too. They both tried not to think of what could've happened to Elaina, but it was hard; the only sounds were of the crickets and the slight rustle of branches as they made their way through the forest. Any other time it would've been fun, but not then. It was tense.

Emily finally picked up on an hour-old thought by an old hole in a tree. "I've found her! Or, at least where she was…" Meagan rushed over to the tree, examining it with her flashlight.

"Do you remember how Elaina somehow, someway acquired the ability to blend into almost any environment? Maybe she's playing another trick on us!" said Emily, slightly panicky.

"Maybe the hole's deeper than it looks." said Meagan, with a hint of annoyance. How could Emily accuse Elaina?

"Are you sure this is the day she is supposed to 'change our lives forever' and we're supposed to 'find out about our powers within'?" Emily said suddenly, surprising Meagan, they barely ever spoke of their powers. She hid her surprise, suddenly self-conscious, taking notice of Emily's intense stare. "No, the second one's going to happen _later_." Meagan stated, grumbling something about how Emily's not _too _smart. A leaf flew by, past Emily's nose and into the hole. Emily and Meagan looked on in awe as an eerie green glow filled the small clearing and engulfed the leaf. Moments later, it was gone.

"I think we know where Elaina went." gulped Emily, still staring at the hole. They glanced at each other, and without a thought about their safety, or perhaps telling authorities, they both took a running start and leapt into the gaping hole.

They both felt as though they were being ripped apart into tiny little pieces. Like dying.


	2. When Idiots Fight

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own InuYasha or any of the characters excepting Meagan, Emily, and Elaina, and pretty much basically anyone besides Kagome and Inuyasha.

Elaina had cautiously climbed out of the hole, taking in her surroundings. The forest she grew up near looked strange and unfamiliar, not only that, it felt wrong. Strange. She raised her nose to the wind, suddenly extremely wary of any danger. Growing dizzy, Elaina found herself slip to the ground in a clumsy attempt to sit. _That does it, _she thought. She stood up abruptly and turned back to the strange hole in the tree she had climbed into. She was about to crawl back in and hope for the best, when she heard something… someone…fighting. She was about to go investigate when a green, softly glowing light caught her eye. Their eyes closed, her two friends materialized slowly in front of her eyes, a serene expression on both of their faces. The glow quickly faded as Emily and Meagan shook out of their trances.

"Elaina! Look what you got us into this time!" Emily hollered as she was climbing out of the hole.

"ARGH! You're sitting on my head lady, GIT OFF!" Meagan commanded. Emily chose to ignore her, and instead got pushed off Meagan's head. They were all silent as they got situated, then Elaina was first to break the silence…

"ACK! I hate awkward silences!"

"Where are we? This doesn't look like any part of the forest that I've seen before." Emily stated.

There was a loud crash after someone yelled "SIT BOY!" The three girls glanced nervously at each other, then hurried off in that direction wondering what the noise was.

Inuyasha had once again angered Kagome and was once again plastered to the ground by that accursed word. Kagome was about to walk off when she sensed strange auras coming closer to them. She readied her bow and grabbed an arrow from her pack, preparing to shoot a deadly purifying arrow at anyone who threatened her. Instead of the terrible demon she'd been expecting, she saw three girls. They looked like they were from her time, early teens, but they _could_ be demons in disguise.

One had blue and gold PJ flannel pants on with the word jackrabbits in gold going around the waist, and a blue t-shirt that had 'GRRRRRRRRRRR…' written on it (Elaina). She also had on an old army hat, a bunch of assorted pink bracelets, and 3 shark tooth-necklaces. Her hair was dirty blonde and pulled back into a low ponytail. The second girl had on various layers of pink, black, and white shirts and the longest black skirt Kagome had ever seen, with black high heel boots, which, by the way, she was having a _very_ hard time getting around in, and finally, a very sharp looking silver star shaped necklace (Emily). Her hair was also blonde, but a shocking platinum blonde, almost white, that came to her chin and was straight as straw. The last one was dressed in very baggy black pants, a clingy black tank top with a picture of London on it over a fishnet shirt with long sleeves, and three chain necklaces (Meagan). She had light brown hair that fell halfway down her back, and was also very straight, but softer looking.

The heaving mass on the ground that was Inuyasha finally stood up, took immediate notice of the girls and asked, "Who are you and what are you doing here?" Kagome, looking the three younger girls over, temporarily forgetting her previous suspicions, said in the following order to Inuyasha:

"AWWWWW! She _must_ be lost!"(She was of course speaking of Elaina, who had suddenly gotten a strange water ball yoyo out of nowhere and was batting it like a kitten)

"Oh. She's lost." With much less enthusiasm than when she was talking about Elaina. (Emily)

"AH! She's smoking!" (Meagan, who quickly hid a comically large cigar behind her back, her eyes shifting nervously)

"What? It's just a bubble gum cigar!"

"Then why is it smoking?"

"Errrrrr…That's not important!"

"Yeah," said Emily, giving Inuyasha a once over, immediately deciding he wasn't worth her time. Ignoring him, she turned back to Kagome. Her eyes were black, even though Kagome could've sworn they were light blue before, and the air around her rippled with purple magic. Meagan's eyes shifted from a muddy green color to luminous yellow and back again. Kagome took an involuntary step back, suddenly frightened. Meagan and Emily had apparently lost control of their powers due to the strange time period they were in, a time period where you hoped your neighbor's chickens were healthy, because if they weren't, you would be accused of witchcraft. Elaina continued to bully her water-ball yo-yo around. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha, knowing exactly what he was thinking. (What Inuyasha is thinking) _I can take out the tallest first; she looks to be the strongest. _Before Kagome could say "sit" Inuyasha had drawn the tetsusaiga, utterly convinced the three were demons, and was rushing Elaina, who still took no notice of her surroundings. In what seemed to be a precognitive moment, Emily had come up behind Elaina and roughly pushed her out of the way, mumbling something about how space cases would be the death of her, at the same time jerking her star necklace off and holding it before her in a quite threatening way. Kagome, still deciding whether the girls were threatening or not, still didn't subdue Inuyasha. Meagan's brow furrowed, and to onlookers it seemed as if her body began to ripple, like she was a mirage or something. The edges around her being grew fuzzy, and one had to focus extremely hard to see her. One by one, her molecules flew apart, and gathered back together to form Meagan. But this time, she wasn't Meagan. She was a poisonous striking snake that launched itself towards Inuyasha and, baring venomous inch-long fangs, buried them into his neck. Elaina, finally aware of her surroundings, was horrified at the violence in which her friends had retaliated. She sighed. "Expect them to go attacking innocent people behind my back," she muttered. "STOP!" she yelled at a surprising volume. "Ha, we were done anyway," snorted Meagan, somehow back to her original self.

Kagome was very alarmed at the proceedings, and even through their strange (and sometimes frightening) auras knew these girls were undoubtedly human, so she did the polite thing to do at the time and said, "Would you like to stay for dinner?"

"YES! I'm starved!" said Elaina at the mention of food.

"I don't care." Replied Meagan in a monotone.

"NO!" Yelled Emily and Inuyasha at the same time.

"Well, I'll light a fire." Said Kagome, ignoring Emily and Inuyasha.

"No need." Said Elaina, a fireball suddenly appearing in her hand. An astonished silence filled the air as the small, seemingly harmless flame danced about on Elaina's un-burnt hand.

"What?" Asked Elaina as Emily and Meagan hit their hands against their heads in unison.

Emily and Meagan half dragged, half pulled Elaina out of the clearing into a denser part of the woods. With no one else around, Inuyasha and Kagome started quarreling over the last cup of instant ramen.

"Elaina, what have we talked about? What have your parents talked about? Don't use your powers for stupid things like lighting a campfire when what's-her-name could have easily done it!" Emily said, her voice urgent. She continued with a scolding finger, "Besides, you know how tired it makes you…" Emily trailed off finally noticing what the patiently waiting Meagan had known before Emily had started her full-winded lecture. "Emily! Have you not noticed? This place—or time—makes our powers easier to handle. Not stronger, but easier to…let's say, access." Interjected Meagan in a tone that suggested she was speaking to a couple of preschoolers. Meagan thought, _I wonder what color Emily's bra is. Probly just plain white cuz she's not…_ "MEAGAN! I am going to pull out your intestines and hang ya by them!" Emily hollered, while a strange wind started to blow. "Emily! Chill! It was just to show you how strong your powers are getting!" Emily, still blinded by rage, threw all her power at Meagan, knocking her out.

Elaina was menacingly watching a squirrel climb up a tree.

After dinner, Meagan and Emily were at it again, Meagan usually outsmarting Emily in a battle of wits, for sadly, Emily was usually unarmed if you get my drift.

"MEAGAN!" Yelled a very disgruntled Emily, dislodging herself from the low branches of a pine tree. "I didn't say you were _fat,_ I just said how did you change that _fast?"_

"O well, you should pronounce your s's more clearly." Replied Meagan smugly.

"THAT'S IT WOMAN YOU'RE GOIN' DOWN!" Said Emily, launching herself in Meagan's general direction. Emily was bit touchy about her speech ever since she got a retainer.

"Yeah Meagan, how did you change that fast, it usually takes you like 10 minutes!" Asked Elaina, pretty sure something fishy was going down, _come on, how many people prance around with a huge sword and feudal clothes? _Thought Elaina. Emily snorted and laughed "… heh heh…prance."

"What are you talking about fool?" Said Inuyasha; pretty sure he was the butt of the joke.

Emily's eyes grew clouded with fury, and in a voice not her own said, "WHAT!"

"Eheh heh… err nothing no-nothing at all!"

"Ow!owowowowowowowowowow!" yelled Elaina as a small headache went through Inuyasha and seemed to pass over him. Elaina was now a crumpled heap on the ground, groaning. "Emily." She said weakly. "FIX YOUR AIM!" She screamed, loud enough to make Kagome cringe with pain—and she wasn't even right next to Elaina (poor Emily).

While Emily was mumbling several apologies to Elaina, Inuyasha chose to make a comment; "WHAT IN SEVEN HELLS WAS THAT?" he yelled, (not anywhere _near_ as loud as Elaina though).

"That was her power." Meagan said in an 'I know all' type of way.

"So ...are you gonna tell us or are we gonna have to pry it outta ya?" asked Elaina, recovering from her Emily-induced 'shock'.

"Tell you about what?" asked Kagome

"Where are we?" They said in unison.

"Uh..." Kagome hesitated. Should she tell them? They were only a bunch of girls...but on the other hand, they _were_ powerful...

"Well?"

"She doesn't have to tell ya if she doesn't want to!" Inuyasha chimed in.

"Yes she does...unless you have somethin' to say about it!" Challenged Elaina.

"What if I do?" He challenged back. It was like playing devil's advocate with two stupid people... actually, it _was _playing devil's advocate with two stupid people!

"Are ya gonna say it or am I gonna have to take your head off?" Elaina threatened, so suddenly changed from an innocent airhead to a very threatening person indeed.

"...Nope. Your gonna have to try to take my head off."

"No problem!" she said cracking her knuckles.

"Oh! When you're dead, do you want to be eaten, buried, or cremated?" he asked cockily.

"Buried… but you don't have to worry, because you'll be gone way before I die!" she replied back, just as cockily.

"You want to say that to my face you little brat?" yelled Inuyasha, getting frustrated. _He_ was supposed to win the war of insults!

"Hey look at that you guys," gestured Elaina to Emily and Meagan, "it's not every day ya meet a dog man with two rear ends."

"It's not every day ya meet a dog man, period," replied Meagan. _How does that make sense?_ Thought Inuyasha haughtily.

"Well, you asked if she could say that to your face when she clearly already was!" Stated Emily simply.

"How are you doing that?" Asked an incredulous Inuyasha, jumping back a few paces.

"Hello! Back to me here! I'm the one who started the battle!" Said Elaina impatiently.

"Right, what were we talking about again?" he asked sarcastically.

"Yap yap yap, is that all you know how to do? Let's see some new tricks boy. Come on. Here Fido!" she said, whistling.

"I'm not a dog, dammit!"

"Well ya sure smell like one! Have you ever heard of soap? Whoo you stink!"

"Grrrrrrr you little bit-"

"If you hate me so much, why don't you come at me? Swing your little sword or whatever it is you do."

"Fine, taste my Tetsusaiga brat!" he said, as he swung his sword as hard as he could at her. Then, all at once, she disappeared.

"Huh? Where'd she go?" he yelled, looking around.

He felt someone tap her shoulder and he whirled around to find Elaina staring right back at him.

"Too slow!" she said with a giggle.

"I knew it! I knew you were demons!" he said once again, swinging at nothing but air.

"Sorry, not demons just highly talented individuals!" echoed Elaina's voice all around him. Then, a foot came flying at his face, and he was pinned to the ground by Elaina. "By the way, forgot to ask you whether _you _would rather be buried or cremated," she declared triumphantly. "I could cremate you here and now… Or would you rather make me go and get a shovel to bury you alive?" While she was rambling he flipped her over so _she_ was now the pinned one.

"Damn, how is _she_ always the pinned one!" Meagan asked Emily, which was met with a cold stare.

"Good, but if you can't take the heat …get off me!" While Inuyasha tried to figure out what she meant, Elaina spontaneously combusted.

"Hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot hot! Damn you!" he yelled as he blew on his hands.

"Now that you've seen my power do ya think ya can handle wildfire!"

_Damn, she's more powerful then I thought!_ Inuyasha thought.

Suddenly, Kagome decided to finally intervene. "SHUT UP SHUT UP!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, once again proving the awesome power of an agitated female. She smiled nervously at the crowd of people, now frozen in mid-action. Elaina, still a human campfire, was sticking out her tongue at Inuyasha, who was in the process of swinging his tetsusaiga, holding it halfway between his head and his back. Meagan was laughing almost hysterically on the ground, and Emily was having a very engrossing silent conversation with a small ladybug. Emily giggled softly at some inside joke she and the ladybug had apparently shared. Slowly, they all turned to Kagome. Inuyasha, forgetting the way he was holding the sword, fell over.

"Errrr…could you guys keep it down a little?" Said Kagome, obviously uncomfortable.

Emily, being slowly brought back to reality, glanced at her watch. She glanced again, but this time she tapped it and held it up to her ear as if checking to see if it worked. Her eyes grew clouded with untold rage and vehemence as a strange wind began to blow, her features twisted into a mask of hate. Her hair blew about her face and lightning struck far away. "You guys…WE…ARE…VERY…LATE…. FOR…. SCHOOL."

You see, Emily is very particular about time. She thinks being late is like the eighth deadly sin or something. Her "late limit" is two minutes, and she only owns one watch. A string of curses came out of her mouth, and Elaina and Meagan, seeing where this one was going, grabbed her by the arm and pulled her back into the forest the way they came from, sprinting as a shell shocked Emily trailed behind. Maybe it was to prevent her of more psychological damage, or maybe it was to keep Emily from turning on Inuyasha. Though Elaina didn't like him very much, they both knew nothing could stop her if she made up her mind to kill him. Kagome and Inuyasha heard tramping noises slowly fade as the girls grew farther and farther away.

(Silence.)

"I _so_ won!" Scoffed Inuyasha.

"Psh, yeah, sure." Replied Kagome, coddling his ego.

_That was a little weird. _Thought Kagome._ I wonder if they'll ever return. _


	3. Hell on earth AKA: high school

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters!

As Elaina and Meagan were rushing Emily through the unnaturally thick forest, they realized they had no idea where to go. Meagan, stating the obvious, said, "Damn, we're lost!" "Leave it to Beaver." Commented Emily sarcastically, cocking her head in Elaina's direction. "Alright." Said Elaina defiantly, tilting her nose toward the sky. "This way, come on."

Inuyasha scented a demon drawing nearer. His hair stood on end. He turned to Kagome and growled, "Something's here."

Coming as a surprise to everyone, Elaina actually found the tree. With a last glance at the feudal world, they jumped in the hole, one by one, and felt their insides ripped apart by the force of time and space.

"Dammit dammit dammit, how to get to school how to get to school!" Yelled Emily impatiently, as they raced through the forest at top speed, heading towards Elaina's house. "Okay, think, Emily, think. You're good at thinking. Yes, very good. Now think!" Mumbled Emily with a maniacal laugh. "Yep she's lost it." Said Meagan to Elaina, who giggled nervously. "AHA!" Yelled Emily triumphantly. "I've got it. We'll jack a car!"

Elaina gasped. Meagan smiled and said, "Can I drive?"

Elaina, Meagan, and Emily were cruising along the highway in Emily's mom's car. "Ease up on the gas Meg!" Said Elaina, bouncing around in the back seat. "Don't worry!" Said Meagan confidently. "We won't get caught, I look too grown up." Emily snorted and said through her teeth to Elaina, "Not in the chest."

"Damn you woman, if I weren't drivin', you know I'd kill you!" Said Meagan, reaching over and pounding Emily with her fist. The car swerved dangerously close to the car in the next lane. "DRIVE, DON'T FIGHT!" Screamed a frazzled Elaina.

"Oh. Shit." Gasped Emily. "It wasn't _that_ bad!" Protested Meagan. "No. I mean, _oh shit_!" Said Emily, gesturing to the flashing red and blue lights in the rear-view mirror.

"Okay." Said Meagan. "We can: A) try to outrun him. B) Try to outsmart him."

"Err…" Said Elaina. "Let's try to outsmart him. I really don't trust your driving skills."

"Yeah," said Emily quickly. "I only trust you up to speeds of 55 mph."

Meagan's head sizzled. "Alright, alright." She said as she pulled over. "But you owe me one. Or two."

"Hello girls." Said the cold-eyed policeman, leaning into Meagan's window. "Yes, what can I do for you sir?" Said Meagan, her voice slightly squeaky. "See, I don't think you're quite old enough to be driving, either that or you're drunk, so I'll have to see some identification." Meagan replied, "Ehh…yes, identification." (Long silence) "Well?" asked the policeman impatiently. Suddenly, Emily had a plan. _Elaina, _Emily said inside Elaina's head. _Ask me what's happening, and for god's sakes make yourself sound like a little girl. _"Err…what's happening?" Said Elaina, not quite sure Emily was in her head. "Well," Emily replied, like she was speaking with an inferior little kid. "You see, auntie Meg is speaking to the nice policeman." Emily said, just loud enough for him to hear.

A trace of doubt flickered across the policeman's unshaven face. _Now, show him the student ID. _Emily whispered in Meagan's head. _Trust me._

Meagan reached into her pocket and pulled out her student ID. She reluctantly handed it to the suspicious policeman, who swiped it impatiently out of her hand. At the exact same moment, Emily entered his head and subliminally told him it was indeed a valid license, and for a touch of revenge, stuck the Meow Mix song into his head.

_Now! _Emily yelled inside Elaina's head. Apparently she'd been communicating with her. Elaina, taking the cue, flung fire at the policeman, lighting his sleeve on fire. As he jumped around, Meagan took her chance and sped off.

"That was awesome!" Yelled Emily, patting Elaina on the back, perhaps a little too hard—Elaina fell over. "Too bad Meg lost her ID, though," gasped Elaina, struggling to sit up.

"Who said anything about losing my ID?" Said Meagan, triumphantly holding up her card as they pulled into the school parking lot. "But how?" Gasped Elaina. "Ehh, it was easier than swiping candy from a baby."

In gym, which Emily and Elaina had together, along with Cassie and Meagan, the disgruntled girls were playing a scrimmage game of basketball. No one took it seriously.

"Hey Elaina!" Shouted Emily, after a deep discussion with Meagan. "You wanna join the Sexy People Club? Yes, that's right, we're back and sexier than ever!" Elaina gasped and yelled, "Gah! I am gonna kill you!" During a heated slapping fight, Emily and Elaina froze, to find themselves in an awkward dance position. "Damn." Said Elaina.

Other forms of entertainment included "Draw on Elaina". How? Well, Elaina stood there as Emily and Meagan drew on her skin using their nails and leaving red marks. Elaina claimed it didn't hurt, and they knew it didn't; Elaina was the whitest person in the class besides Emily, who was decidedly transparent.

After the last few periods of the day (the only ones they were on time for), Meagan, Emily, and Elaina boarded the rowdy bus to go home. Just to give you an idea of how rowdy it was, here are some of the bits of conversations that could be heard:

"Hey, B, when am I gonna get my CD back?"

"Hey watch your MFing mouth, boy!"

(screaming)

"Gucci!"

"HEY SIT THE HELL DOWN!" (Bus driver)

"What you gonna do about it old man?"

"Senor, Senor, my taco is soggy!"

Emily, Elaina, and Meagan looked up in surprise at this last…ehem…comment. "Errr…." Said Emily. "Is it just me, or was that _Matt_?"

Not to mention the immense physical activity, taking place in the bowels of the bus. A few of these sports are known as:

Food throwing

Nerd beating

Laying down—in the aisle

Screaming at innocent joggers

And of course, our favorite:

Seat diving.

Elaina placidly sat eating a granola bar as a piece of lettuce flew by her ear.

"Gah! There he is! Again!" said Emily, frantically pointing out the window at the sidewalk as the bus rolled to a standstill in traffic. "Who?" said Elaina and Meagan, at the exact same moment. Emily narrowed her eyes. "Him." She hissed. A tall, dark haired boy dressed in black stared right back at Emily. They both narrowed their eyes.

"Emily, it's only Shawn, what's with the arch-nemesis thing?" Said Elaina, trying so hard not to laugh.

"ONE OF THESE DAYS!" She screamed, then whispered, "one of these days."

"Errr…I'll explain this one." Said Meagan, edging away from the infuriated Emily. "Katie, Emily's friend, was dating Shawn. Emily never liked Shawn, because he always gave Emily a look that said, 'Ha, I'm humping your friend and there's nothing you can do about it!' whenever he hugged Katie. You know, the over-the-shoulder thing." Said Meagan. "Ah." Said Elaina. They turned back to staring off into space.


	4. Enter: Villain

Back in the Feudal Era…

Inuyasha and Kagome were peacefully (finally) eating a nutritious breakfast of ramen and chocolate (Kagome was being menstrual again). Inuyasha knew it was extremely wise to stay away from Kagome (she's a real bear in the morning). A strange wind made the fire flicker against the cold grayness of early morning. "Well," said Kagome in a half grumble, "We'd better get going—we can't stay in one place too long, we'll attract demons like flies." Inuyasha nodded reluctantly, giving up all hope of killing that strange tall girl (_Very_ territorial—like a dog or something). Suddenly, the already overcast morning became darker, and almost too late, Kagome screamed, "Bad aura! Bad, bad aura!" Kagome coughed, her face growing red with the effort of breathing—the smothering effects of the aura were overwhelming her extra sensitive senses (shut up!). Inuyasha, oblivious to Kagome's inner struggle, started glancing around nervously, scanning the trees for any signs of danger. The sky become utterly black, as huge bat-like wings blotted out the sun, swooping over them with deadly grace. Inuyasha's strange prediction of something bad to come had suddenly come true. So true. A/N: And, yes, I will someday become a corny novelist.

The dragon screamed its fury as it swooped around, its attention drawn to the tiny specks on the ground. Speaking of specks on the ground, Inuyasha was strangely calm throughout the whole display of power. "The dragon was huge." Is an extreme understatement. This thing was ginormous. Framed against the sun, Kagome could see that it was approximately the size of Sesshomaru's true form. Times 2. Not counting wings. It's deep black hide shone with strange red magic. "Kagome." Inuyasha said quietly. "How come you didn't see this coming?" Kagome shivered and said, "I…I don't know…Maybe it can shield itself against my powers!"

The gigantic figure was mere feet from the couple, helpless on the ground. Suddenly, it drew itself back upwards, skimming Inuyasha's cloak. The claws had cut through the fire rat fur like butter.

"I-its playing with us!" stuttered Kagome. Inuyasha, who had been staring at the creature the whole time, said suddenly, "Hey! There was something…on its back." Red eyes flashed in the sun as the dragon came down for a second attack, but this time it had friends. Smaller dragons that shone green in the sunlight flanked the black one, forming a circular pattern around Kagome and Inuyasha. Inuyasha didn't wait for them to land, though; he struck a green one with the Wind Scar. Time seemed to stop as the dragon caught the energy produced by the Scar in its hand and threw it back at Inuyasha. He lay helpless on the ground as they landed.

A man that seemed to detach himself from the gigantic figure that was the dragon dropped to the ground without a noise. He had glowing red eyes, much like those of the dragon. He seemed to be made out of a shadow, but more solid and real than any shadow could ever be. Swiftly, he darted towards Kagome, who was choking from the added auras of the other dragons. Inuyasha, though he was almost out cold, coughed and made an attempt to protect kagome. Blood trickled out of the corners of his mouth from the effort. Kagome's forehead took on a golden glow as her brow furrowed in concentration. The man was nearly there. She sighed. Closer. Weakly she said, "Do not fear, they will com"—she was cut off as the man raced by her, grabbed her waist, and leaping almost 20 feet into the air, landed on the back of a small green dragon. On cue, Kagome fainted. The dragons lifted easily into the air, and flew a few feet. A word of power was uttered, and the dragons, Kagome, and the shadowed figure disappeared into a rip in the very sky itself…

Inuyasha had one thing to say to all this, and "Shit" worked rather nicely.

Present time:

Two thousand miles away and across time, in an algebra class full of geniuses, Emily slept. The kid sitting next to her poked her with a pencil in a kind attempt to wake her before the teacher noticed. Suddenly, after about three pokes, Emily's eyes flew open. They seemed to take on an eerie yellow glow. The kid practically jumped out of his chair in fright. The glow faded, Emily's eyes returning to normal. Suddenly… "WHAT THE FUCK!" Emily screamed, clutching her head. It felt like it was splitting in half, her heart pounded in her ears from the pain. "GOD DA—WHAT THE—MOTHER FU—SHI!" she yelled. The teacher raised one eyebrow as everyone gaped at her, openmouthed. The teacher was speechless. At first she thought this child was misbehaving, but thought differently when Emily collapsed onto the floor clutching her head and moaning.

Emily wakened about half an hour later in the nurse's office.

Inuyasha felt his demon blood boiling and grabbed the tesusaiga to calm himself down. He could smell the demon blood in him, and knew if he didn't do something fast he would go crazy. He felt so helpless, lying there on the ground like an idiot! Kagome could be dead by now! He didn't know how long he'd been out of it, the dragons could be miles away…

Kagome's head hurt. It was splitting with pain, and for a moment she couldn't remember what had happened. She was quickly reminded though, as she realized she was 300 feet in the air, the only thing keeping her from plunging to an untimely death was her kidnapper's left arm, and she couldn't exactly say she trusted him… It took her a few moments to realize that she was, in fact, riding the back of a two-ton mystical dragon. "EEP!" she said, remembering too late that her kidnapper now knew she was awake. She looked fearfully up at his masked face; the only part of his entire body showing were his eerily red eyes. He glanced down at her briefly, boredom showing in his eyes. His lack of respect infuriated her to an inexplicable degree. Moments before, she didn't want him to notice her, but now, she wanted him to be afraid of her, it was ridiculous! Briefly forgetting her predicament, she struggled as much as she could until he was forced to loosen his grip. She suddenly went limp (a skill she didn't remember having) and slipped out of his arms and onto one of the dragon's wings. She stood up, noticing the man a few yards away, climbing towards her. She was desperately looking for an escape route (though there was none 300 ft in the air), when the dragon suddenly took another huge flap of its wings, unknowingly throwing her violently off of it. She plunged towards the earth, facing the sky. The last thing she saw before she blacked out was the man diving valiantly off the dragon, plummeting towards her.

Kagome's eyes fluttered open half an hour later, to be immediately closed again. The soft candlelight hurt her sensitive eyes. She reopened them to find herself in a small green room. It only had one door, a bed (to which she was occupying) a table and a couple of chairs. "Well he made it really easy for me to escape!" She said as she stretched and got up. Then all of the sudden she heard a voice…

The man suddenly emerged from the darkness. "You, fair maiden, you have been chosen to be lady of the dragons. I will make you mine and together we will rule as lord and lady." He said, reminding her of Kouga, who always spoke confidently. Kagome was speechless for a few moments, trying to get her mind around the fact that he had kidnapped her for the sole reason that her skirt was short. How could he possibly know her? "What!" She yelled, her cheeks growing red and her arms involuntarily crossing over her chest. "You are a very strong and beautiful miko, Kagome. I need you by my side. There is no other human worthy of this position." He explained, his voice barely changing its tone. She gasped. "You're human!" "Yes, of course, what did you think I was?" he said, his voice taking on a tone of amusement. "I…I…err…" Kagome stuttered. He laughed; his laugh was surprisingly smooth. Kagome was infuriated. She choose that moment to try to rush to the door in the small room and open it, but was intercepted by the man, he grabbed her waist and set her down like a misbehaving child, his face not changing once. _Damn. _She though, breathing heavily. "It wouldn't have worked anyway." He said casually. "What do you mean?" she said, not really wanting to know. As a reply, he opened the door in a sarcastically gentlemanly gesture, revealing a white, blank nothingness that stretched on and on forever, or could've extended three inches for all Kagome knew—the point was, Kagome had a feeling that if she stepped out there, she would have become nothingness, too. Just would've been…gone. _Why did he save me, then? _Kagome thought. "If you're not going to let me kill myself, then could you at least tell me where we are and when I'll get out? Where is Inuyasha? What are you going to do with me now that you have me? Couldn't you have just found Kikyo and grabbed her? Do you know who Kikyo is? If you do then why don't you answer me!" While she bombarded the man with questions, he stood staring off into space, concentrating on something far away. The man drew his gaze to Kagome, and she noticed his eyes were suddenly changed to a clear blue color. "Who is this Inuyasha you speak of?" She shook her head and said, "Why are your eyes blue? They were red before!" _She's so straightforward _He thought _I think she's worthy… _"My eyes turn red when I'm using my magic." He answered simply. Kagome frowned, remembering the girl's eyes had changed color, too. She had sent a desperation message to the girl, trusting her with her very salvation. "Now answer me." He said flatly, staring at her. "Who is this Inuyasha? The boy you were traveling with?" "How did you know I was traveling with him?" Kagome, asked, startled. Did this mean he had been spying on her? Even as she took a _bath! _She gathered her composure, not letting him see her weakness, her moment of fear. "Yes." She replied proudly. "I see." He said. There was a long silence, which Kagome instinctively broke. "Where am I?" She questioned, finally noticing the small but well-furnished room she was in. It was elegant and tasteful, the rugs and furniture alone must've cost a fortune.

"This is the realm of my mind" the man said, gesturing to their surroundings. "You mean I'm in your head?" Kagome asked. "No." he said. "You're in a dimension I created and rule. I control gravity," He said, floating up to the ceiling, "I control the air" he said casually, closing his fist. Kagome suddenly couldn't breathe, but could again as he opened his fist. "But, perhaps, most importantly, I control you," He said, his eyes beginning to sparkle red, a powerful force pulling her uncomfortably close to him. The red faded, a surprised look coming over his face. _She…she almost resisted me! That's impossible! _"EEEEEEEEEK! LET ME GO YOU LECHER! YOU'RE WORSE THAN MIROKU!" Kagome yelled right in his ear causing him to cringe and stick his finger in his ear to make sure he wasn't deaf. "Well maybe Miroku is a _little _worse." Kagome muttered to herself as an after thought when he let go of her and plugged his ears. He cleared his throat and shifted awkwardly, his eyes fading back to blue. He shook his head, opened the door and stepped out into the whiteness, being engulfed in it. He closed his eyes and frowned, then disappeared. Kagome was left speechless and alone, shivering in the cold as the candle blew out by a strange wind that closed the door with a bang. _I forgot to ask him his name. _Kagome thought, suddenly terribly lonely. _I could go crazy imprisoned in here; which is probably what he means to do. _Kagome thought.


	5. Hangover

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. Sadly, Rumiko Takahashi hogs them all to herself.

A/N: Sorry, these chapters are getting a little inconsistent in length!

Inuyasha groggily awoke in the same place he had fallen, dried blood making his face feel a little on the cakey side. He groaned, his voice hoarse (well, more hoarse than it already was), and looked around for signs of danger. Silence. Okay, he needed water. And a bathroom break. _But you need to find Kagome damnit!_ His inner voice told him as memories flooded back to him. He jumped up, ignoring the pain in his back._ Old man… _His inner voice snorted at him. "Why you!" Inuyasha said, completely startling a young girl cautiously approaching him. She seemed to be about Kagome's age, tall and muscular, wearing a demon exterminator outfit, and had the biggest damn weapon he'd ever seen, making him immediately defensive—it made him feel small. He glared at her, saying the first thing that came to mind "What the hell do you want, wench?" Her face turned red and her shoulders hunched up, her face giving the expression of rage he knew to be so often found on Kagome's face after a similar conversation. She brought her hand back and slapped him across the face, a loud SMACK echoing throughout the clearing

"Hey! What's the big idea you jackass! I was gonna see if you were hurt!" the girl said, giving him a death glare so often associated with two year olds that were being left with a babysitter. "And do what, rob me!" He yelled, springing up from his position on the ground he found himself so often in. "I WAS GONNA HELP YOU!" she screamed.

"WELL I DON'T NEED YOU HELP!" he yelled back, withholding the stream of curses due the enormity of her weapon. "I'm sorry," he sighed apologetically, "I really don't know what got into me, I just lost my best friend and I'm a little out of sorts." He said.

Her expression immediately softened, "Really?" She said, dropping her hands at her side from the karate chop position they were in.

"NO!" He yelled, sniggering slightly. Okay, so he did use his terrible predicament for a sick joke, but he really didn't want this girl hanging around. Plus it was worth it to see her face redden again.

"I HATE YOU--," she paused, "Erm, What's your name again?"

"Since when did I tell you my name?" Inuyasha said, digging his grave deeper.

"WELL if you TOLD ME I could YELL at you properly!" She said, annunciating every other word.

"Wouldn't YOU like to know?" He yelled.

"You're IMPOSSIBLE, I can't BELIEVE I even tried to rescue you!" She stormed off.

"RESCUE ME! I DON'T NEED NO RESCUING!" He yelled after her, hearing a satisfying "Brargh!" in response. It seems Inuyasha had made a new friend.

Inuyasha strolled into the busy town nearby after cleaning the blood off his face (wouldn't want to be burnt at the stake for eating someone now would he?), attempting to find some food, hopefully glancing into stalls for telltale signs of Ramen. _Damn future food_. He thought, _giving you a taste then just up and disappearing! _He tried to look cool, but that didn't stop mothers from clutching their babies a little tighter when he walked past. He caught the wafting scent of something mouthwatering, not stopping to think what it was, just following his nose. His nose snuffling furiously, he navigated through the town square, ignoring various hagglers trying to sell him nail products.

The delicious scent originated from a small cantina, open during the day as a restaurant. He strolled inside, noticing the title of the restaurant, "The Happy Taijya". _That's a little weird _he thought, _having the name of a restaurant be "The Happy Slayer"._ He walked up to the bar, clearing his throat and saying, "Excuse me, miss." To the girl with long black hair that was stirring a pot with her back turned to him. She turned, wiping her hands and saying "Welcome to _The Happy Taijya, _how can I help yo--" she stopped mid-sentence, her eyes narrowing. "YOU!" She hissed, glaring at him. She whipped her towel at the floor, and pointed towards the door. "OUT!" she yelled.

A man with a receding hairline and muscular arms rushed over and said "Sango! I'm surprised at you! That's no way to treat a customer!" The man said, immediately turning towards Inuyasha and saying apologetically, "I'm sorry, my daughter is a little upset right now, her fiancé just died at the hands of a terrible youkai." Sango fumed silently, a look of utter horror coming onto her face as her father told her worst enemy about her personal issues.

Inuyasha nodded, a gentlemanly gesture, knowing how it felt to lose the one you loved to a demon. "I think it's best I leave," he said, heading towards the door.

Sango frowned, an idea forming in her head. What if this guy (whatever his name was) could help her in her quest for revenge against the demon that killed her fiancé. It's not like she liked the guy, but her honor said that she had to get revenge. And the easier the job, the faster she could get back to her normal life. "wait!" she yelled, waving him down. He turned a bemused expression on his face. "Could you uhhh ummm…..well you see…." She stuttered, starting to think it wasn't such a good idea. He sniggered, "Cat got your tongue?" He said. She was furious. "NO, but its got YOURS!" she said, a giant fire cat leaping out from behind her. The deadly cat launched itself at Inuyasha's chest, pinning him down. The cat's red eyes glared as Inuyasha closed his eyes, waiting for the worst. He felt a large, sandy tongue slobber upon his face.

"Ptoo!" he said, wiping slobbery goo from his cheeks. "Get off! Get off!" he said, barely suppressing a chuckle. Sango laughed outright saying, "It seems someone likes you!"

He pushed the giant cat off him, hearing a _poof!_ noise as Kilala changed back into a small, innocent looking kitty. Inuyasha grabbed it by its scruff, eyeing it. "I'm Inuyasha, pleased to meet you." He said seriously to the cat, smiling when it mewed. _So _that's _his name! _


	6. Miroku Meets Sango

Disclaimer: FINE! I DON'T OWN INUYASHA! ALL I OWN IS A PENNY, A PAPERCLIP, AND AN OLD PLATE OF SPAGHETTI! Oh yes, and I don't own the little squirrel foamy or his videos. Don't ask.

In the present:

Emily awoke with a throbbing headache and she was at a loss for where she was and how she got there.

'_Hmmmm… think back! Must remember!'_ she thought vigorously.

Then all at once memories flooded back to her, and her nose started to bleed. She winced when she remembered swearing in algebra…..but after that she didn't quite know what happened.

"Gahhhhhh! Stop the madness!_"_ She yelled in a frustrated manner. (A/N: we wanted to use frustratedly, but really, is that a word?)

After she calmed herself down then she collected her thoughts. Ok, she passed out; she was in the school nurse office. Why did she pass out? Someone was calling her but whom? Or what? All good questions in there own that should be answered, but right now she just wanted to find out what the annoying humming was in her ear! She finally opened her eyes and realized that there were people around her. With more inspection she realized that annoying humming was Elaina who was praying in some foreign language… well foreign to her; it was probably Elaina's own made-up language anyway. She decided to make her presence known.

"Would you shut up? What are you doing anyway!" Elaina surprised out of her skin, yelped and fell backwards off the edge of Emily's bed.

"Gawd! We know you're a real bear when you first wake up, but why take it out on Elaina when she was praying for your life (though in her own language)!" _oh, Meg is here too _she thought.

"No really, you can be QUIET now, I'm trying to think!" Emily said, exasperated.

Meagan leaned in towards Emily and said, "Since when do you think! Um excuse me, nurse? She's delirious!"

Emily growled. Yes, she almost remembered...almost had it…

_The girl called Kagome was in trouble. No doubt about it, she was screwed. She was surrounded by gigantic dragons, and Inuyasha was on the ground in a catatonic state. Emily saw the man rushing towards Kagome, and she seemed to look straight at Emily. Emily took this to mean "It's up to you." And Kagome was whisked away._

Emily came out of her trance to see Elaina 3 inches from her face, curiously peering at her forehead. "Hey, hey off the merchandise!" Emily yelled, batting at Elaina's face. "Ooooo!" Elaina said, pointing to Emily's forehead, which was losing a certain golden glow. "What? What!" Emily said, snatching a mirror off of the nightstand and pulling it close to her face. She cautiously touched her forehead. "Richard, Richard, where are you Richard? Richard, Richard, we cannot find you now." Elaina sang, already distracted. Meagan stared at Emily quizzically. Emily shrugged. "Kagome's in trouble and she asked for our help."

lllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll

"Well _Inuyasha _I have a proposition for ya." Sango said, making sure to emphasize his name.

"…I'm listening..." _crap, she knows my name._

"Well as my father so carelessly blabbed my fiancé was killed by a demon, so I was wondering if you'd help me avenge him." Sango said nervously. It was like asking him to risk his life for her, someone he just met and has few to no knowledge of.

Inuyasha stared at her, thinking. He said, "Listen, if I see you slay a demon, I might consider it."

Sango was confused. "But...but why? I mean, wouldn't you be doing most of the killing? Why would I even ask you to help if I could do it myself?"

Inuyasha shrugged. "I just want to see how skilled you are. You _know _I'm not going to do this for free. I was thinking we could exchange services." Sango glared. _Somehow I knew…_

"Help me find and kill the bastard that took my Kag—"

"INUYASHAaaaaaa!" Came an excited cry from behind him. Inuyasha's eyes bulged comically and his eyebrow twitched. "Miroku…"

"I haven't seen you in ages!" Miroku said. "In fact, the last time I saw you, you were with a lovely little girl. Strangely dressed, but young and pretty. Funny, I never thought you'd be a cradle robber…" Inuyasha sighed and bopped Miroku on the head. "We're just friends Miroku. Honestly, you take everything in the wrong way. Besides, I'm a little busy at the moment, so maybe we could carry this…_conversation _on another time…" It was then that Miroku took notice of Sango, who was peering curiously at him from behind Inuyasha.

"Oh! I see you've found yourself a 'wench', ay Inuyasha?" Miroku said suggestively, winking.

"NO!" Sango and Inuyasha yelled at the same time, then glared at one another.

"Wonderful!" Miroku said, grasping Sango's hand. He took on a serious expression and looked deep into her eyes. "Sango…I have a very important question for you." Sango nodded, encouraging him to go on. "Will you bare my child?" Sango's eyes grew wide and she just stood there for a moment while Miroku smiled goofily. "Honey?" Sango said. Miroku's smile broadened. "Yes dear?"

"**_NOT ON OUR FIRST DATE!"_** Sango screamed, simultaneously hitting him on the head with the Hirakotsu. Miroku sunk to the ground, a large lump pulsing atop his head.

"Heh, he never learns…" Inuyasha said, stepping on Miroku, and being rewarded with a small "eep!" from the ground.

"Where were we?" said Sango. "Oh yes, you were telling me of an idea you had."

"Yeah, help me find this one guy who kidnapped Kagome and rescue her." Inuyasha said. "And if the bastard happens to die in the process, oh well" He said, giving Sango a wolfish smile.

"I'll come!" They heard come from the ground. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. "And how will _you_ help? What're ya gonna do, grope the guy to death?"

"I'll have you know—" Miroku began, holding his finger up in the explanation position. Inuyasha frowned, "You really are hopeless."

"You show us what you're _worth _and you can tag along." Sango said in an acidic tone.

"My dear, I assure you I am _very _worthy of your company." Miroku said, mimicking her tone.

"Oh yeah? Show me little man." Sango said, crossing her arms.

Miroku smiled wickedly, saying "Are you _sure _you want me to…?" "Want you to what?" Sango said, an amused expression on her face. Miroku shrugged, stepping away from them into the crowd. "You'll see." He said.


	7. Miroku in Action, no not that action!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha is not mine. -sniffle- It breaks my heart!

A/N: I've decided to keep the chapters at about 1,500 words from here on out.

With Kagome…

She was going to go insane alone in here. It's probably what that guy intended, but she was still afraid. There was absolutely no way out of the room, the windows were stuck, and the door was locked. She even tried purifying them, but that didn't work either. The powers weren't demonic.

"Well if I'm going to go mad, I won't go easily!" She yelled to the heavens. "So I swear that I will wreak havoc as well as I can to bother this guy before he can get to me!" With that proclamation finished, she was feeling very tired. She had to take a nap, but later, oh how they would suffer! So with that thought in mind, she lay down on the bed where she had slept earlier, and dissolved into the world of dreams where she was at home and safe, away from that crazy dragon lord guy.

Later…

Kagome awoke abruptly from a bad dream that she was immediately forgotten after awakening, but instead of opening her eyes, she kept them closed in an attempt to once again disappear from the world of the living. She couldn't fall asleep again, though. She found that she couldn't because she was too hot, so she tried to kick off her blankets. Strangely, she found that to be impossible. Why couldn't she get the dang blanket off! Finally succumbing to the inevitable, she opened her eyes and found that it wasn't a blanket but a very expensive looking kimono.

"What the heck! Why am I in a freaking kimono!" Her second thought was, "and how the hell did I get in it in the first place!" She yelped, and paled at the thought of someone undressing her. She didn't care that probably nobody could hear her for miles.

"Because that is the proper garb for someone of your status." Replied someone smoothly behind her, failing to answer her second question.

_Whoops, scratch out that last thought_. Kagome thought drearily, turning slowly to come face to face with her captor. He had his mask off, but was still wearing completely black. He was tall and lean, with black shoes, black tailored pants, and a black button-down shirt that had three buttons open on the top. His face had a slight hint of 5 o'clock shadow; his hair was as black as night, but his eyes were a chocolaty-brown color. Thankfully, he seemed to be 25 or so, not some crumpity old man. Then it hit her. He was wearing modern clothes. She made a mental note to ask him about it another time.

"Oh and what is my status?" Kagome asked edgily.

"That of a queen my dear, that of a queen." He offered smoothly.

"Thanks, I'm flattered, really, but I don't wanna be your queen! Now I'm getting out of this stupid thing!" With that said, she tried to rip off the exquisite garment, but was once again surprised to find she couldn't get it off.

"You!" she yelled pointing at the lord. "Get it off, now!" She said in a commanding tone.

He gave her a look that reminded her of Sesshomaru and cocked an elegant eyebrow before replying. "As much as I would _love _to take that off of your beautiful body, I can't until we are happily married."

Kagome was horrified. "What do you mean you can't take it off!" She yelped. "And further more, what do you mean HAPPILY married!" _On the plus side, _Kagome thought, _he won't be undressing me any time soon._

"I put a spell on it so that no matter what you or anybody else does, they can't take it off until we're married." He answered simply.

"I…I can't." She said meekly. "I can't marry y-you."

"And why is that?" He said, a hint of amusement creeping into his voice.

"Well…you see…that is…I-I love someone else." She stuttered.

He laughed outright. "I'll make you a deal," He said, examining his fingernails. He looked up, "If I kill this guy, what's-his-name, you will marry me. If I don't, and I get killed, you can marry him and the kimono will come off." He laughed again, "But that's not going to happen, now is it?"

Kagome smiled sourly. "I'll make YOU a deal. If you should, in the unlikely event, kill Inuyasha, and I marry you, the second you turn your back on me, I will stab it." She said with a confident nod.

"Well, that will make our relationship a bit more interesting, now won't it?" He said smugly. Apparently he didn't think the miko was capable of killing him.

"Damn you!" Kagome yelled. "Leave. NOW." She said, in a deadly tone, glaring at him.

"Your wish is my command Lady Kagome." And with that, he strode out of the room. Kagome noted that his gait was somewhat predatorial.

This was all too much, she needed to take a break, but she couldn't go home, so what was she to do?

If there was ever a time when she wished that Inuyasha were here, it was now.

Sango surveyed the filthy, bustling crowd carefully as she walked back towards _The Happy Tajiya _with Inuyasha, searching for the strange man that Inuyasha had known. What could he be up to?

They had been discussing plans, and Inuyasha said it was probably best if they went after Kagome's kidnapper first, because they had less time until he possibly killed her. Sango agreed, feeling sorry for Kagome. From what Inuyasha told her, she was about Sango's age. Inuyasha glanced at Sango guiltily as he told her about how Kagome was the reincarnation of a very powerful miko, but left out the fact that she was from the future. Sango would find out soon enough, and frankly, Inuyasha didn't know how to tell her without her making the quick and almost-accurate assumption that he was a loony.

Meanwhile….

Miroku sat at the back of a shed, momentarily finding peace and quiet. He settled himself into a comfortable meditation position, closing his eyes. It didn't take long for Miroku to sift through the auras of hundreds of people, numerous animals, and harmless spirits to find what he was looking for. There! In the basement of an old tavern was the festering, wretched spirit of a demon, half-crazed with hunger. He stood quickly; grasping his staff in his left hand, and began walking in the direction of the tavern. Show time.

Sango heard a shout coming from the direction of _The Happy Tajiya. _She quickened her pace until she was nearly running towards her tavern. This was not good; she could sense a demon, and it was angry. She arrived at the scene of the disturbance winded, and thoroughly surprised.

There stood Miroku, in a fighting stance, chucking scroll spells at a fifty-foot centipede and muttering spells. The centipede roared its fury as scrolls struck its armored body. Miroku didn't seem to be making any progress. Sango, by this time, had figured out that Miroku was a powerful monk, no matter how lecherous he might be. Sango gasped as acidic poison suddenly spewed from the centipede's mouth. Miroku merely threw up a barrier, and Sango watched in amazement as the poison washed over him and didn't harm a hair on his head.

Inuyasha thought this would be a good time to step in and help. "NO!" Miroku yelled fiercely. "I HAVE IT UNDER CONTROL!" Inuyasha snorted, but backed off.

With that, Miroku ripped off the rosary beads on his right hand and held it up to the centipede. "WIND TUNNEL!"

The centipede immediately began to be pulled towards Miroku, and Sango noticed a black, swirling vortex originating from Miroku's right hand.

Miroku braced him self, putting his left hand on his right arm to steady it as a sucking, vacuum-like wind started to pull in loose objects, including the _The_ _Happy Tajiya _sign. Sango barely noticed though, as she was mesmerized by the power Miroku possessed.

The centipede was finally pulled completely into the vortex, and Miroku hastily put the rosary beads back on.

Silence.

The anxious crowd that had quickly gathered at the sight of action burst into applause, and Miroku bowed saying, "Thank you, thank you very much."

Sango glared at him as several beautiful local girls surrounded Miroku. Sango heard snatches of what Miroku said, such as "Thank you ladies, it was nothing, really!"

_Figures._ Sango thought, _He uses his victory to his advantage._ As Sango was glowering at him and his admirers, Miroku caught her eyes over a girl's head, and winked. Sango smiled warmly despite herself.


	8. I so won!

Disclaimer: Though it would be my hearts deepest desire, I unfortunately, don't own Inuyasha.

Meagan glanced at each of her friends right before they entered the forest. "Are you SURE you wanna do this?" She asked hesitantly.

"YES!" Emily and Elaina replied in unison, giving her annoyed looks. It was at least the fifteenth time Meagan had asked.

"Like SURE sure?" Meagan questioned.

Emily and Elaina each took a turn bopping Meagan on the head. "YES!" They replied once again.

They entered the forest, Emily and Meagan taking turns in asking stupid questions such as:

"Are you sure this is the right way?"

"Are we there yet?"

"How long is this gonna take!"

"Anyone got a smoke?" (After Meagan said this, Emily reached into her pocket, and Elaina slapped her hand away.)

"Here looks good." Said Elaina, dropping her backpack.

"For what!" Said Emily incredulously, glancing nervously down at Elaina's bag.

Elaina smiled evilly. "I thought we should try to blend in, so I bought some clothes."

Meagan, being the lenient one, said, "Okay great, let's see."

Elaina then proceeded to pull out three costumes. They were all elaborate-looking and they each immediately knew which was theirs.

Meagan's was a dark, earthy green color that blended almost exactly with the pine trees. The top part was a very short looking Kimono that tied loosely around the waist, with green bloomers that tied at the top.

Emily's was a long, loose, midnight blue robe that tied around the waist, with long, flowing sleeves. It looked extremely witchy.

Elaina's was a fire-y red yet simple shirt with short sleeves that laced up at the top. Her pants were brown and loose, and had ties around the ankles so she could pull them up to bloomer-length.

All of the outfits came with brown leather belts that had handy pockets attached to them (as their outfits had no pockets built in), and a sword loop to hold a sheath and sword, though there were no weapons in sight. Upon further inspection, they could see that the pockets were full of modern instant-campfire food and supplies. They each had a pair of black slip-on shoes that had wooden soles and rough-feeling cloth to keep their feet both clean and safe. Elaina on the other hand, had bought the shoes for maximum pain when kicking an enemy, because, honestly, bare feet were not at all threatening, especially (in Emily's case) when the toenails were painted hot pink.

(A/N: I tried not to include anything that was modern, excepting the supplies.)

Elaina stood there beaming. "So…you like it?" She asked hopefully.

Meagan stood, there, still examining the loot. "Um…where did you get all this stuff?"

"Museum." Elaina replied casually. Meagan immediately dropped the item she was holding. "You mean you stole them from dead people!"

"No, no. I got them from some website run by the museum. They sell authentic, handmade clothes from the feudal area. Ours were really expensive though, because back then bright dyes were also expensive." Elaina said, sounding for the entire world like an encyclopedia. "So they take the 'retail' cost and add to it or subtract from it depending on how common they were in the feudal area. Makes it a real experience."

Emily gulped. "So…ummm…how much exactly did you pay for it?" She said, "I mean, all together."

"Ooohh about 1,000 dollars." She said, making them gasp in disbelief. "Where did you GET all that money!" Meagan said.

"College fund." Said Elaina, gathering up her clothes and proceeding towards a thick batch of bushes, leaving Emily and Meagan gasping in disbelief.

After all of them changed into their outfits and Elaina suddenly fell into a giggle attack.

"What the hell?" exclaimed Emily.

"Well, that was random…"mumbled Meagan.

After a few minutes Elaina stopped laughing so that Emily and Meagan had the chance to ask her what happened.

"What the hell was that about?" Emily and Meg both screamed.

"Eh? Well I just imagined the look on my dad's face when I tell him why I have to have a part time job…" Elaina replied innocently.

Emily and Meagan just stared for a moment. Elaina just lost interest and started to walk away. Emily regained her senses and chased after Elaina, yelling, "Wait up you! If you get killed then I'm not lugging your dead ass home!" Meagan quickly followed, not liking the possibility of being left behind.

Back with Inuyasha…

After Miroku's little run-in with that demon, Inuyasha was trying to convince him to come with him without telling him that he was clumsy enough to have lost Kagome, so far his attempts were not very successful.

"OH COME ON YA CROOKED MONK! I NEED YOU TO HELP ME!" After a few minutes, Inuyasha had become slightly frustrated, and started yelling at Miroku, which wasn't helping his case.

"Inuyasha I get that, but what do you need my help for? Surely not to fight, you're well off on that…and not to detect auras; you have Kagome for that, and she's much better at it than I …or do you even have Kagome…?" Miroku asked sneakily. Losing Kagome was one of the few things that made the hanyou so on edge, so Miroku had made an educated guess.

Sango, not really knowing what was going on (but taking pity on Inuyasha anyway), walked up to the two arguing men. "Sorry if I am interrupting anything but…houshi-sama, if you would please consider coming with us I do not know why Inuyasha needs me, but I need him to help me slay the demon who killed my fiancé, and if you could come with me and him and help us I would be very honored." Miroku's ear perked as soon as she said the words "fiancé" and "died", and he didn't hesitate for a second. "Oh of course! I'll come with you Sango! I'd be delighted!" he said happily, and then promptly groped Sango's rear.

"HENTAI!" she yelled then slapped him into outer space.

After Sango and Inuyasha got packed, and Miroku fell out of orbit, Sango said her goodbyes and they left.

They were walking though the forest that ran along the outskirts of the town, and Inuyasha smelled something that was familiar, but not threatening. He shrugged it off, but as they walked closer to it, they began to hear voices.

"Why didn't you think of that before we started to walk?"

"Sorry, okay? Can't we just ask some passerby?"

"WOW! What a great idea! Hmmm, how should we ask! Oh I know, how does this sound? 'Sir, can you tell me if you have seen any random girl being captured by some creepy, masked figure?'"

Those voices sounded way too familiar to Inuyasha. Miroku and Sango, wondering what all the ruckus was about, walked into the clearing where there were three girls, two of them arguing, and one who had her nose in the air and seemed to be… sniffing? Then she turned to them and stared at them. Uh oh, we've been noticed. Sango thought. No… she seemed to be staring past them, at Inuyasha who was walking into the clearing.

The girl in red cocked her head to the side, then calmly walked up to Inuyasha and sniffed him. This sure seemed to surprise him.

Meanwhile the two other girls that each wore sturdy, well-made, expensive clothes, one in blue and one in green, continued to argue.

Then out of nowhere the girl in red said "I so won!"

Top of Form


End file.
